New Loonatics: The Untold Years
by Demitri Ivanov
Summary: Coauthor fic with Marih Dimitri. People have wondered how the new Loonatics assembled. See the brand new adventures, enemies, and friends throughout this forgotten chapter.


This is a co-author fic made by me and Marih Dimitri. We will put up a chapter of episodes, telling how the New Loonatics in an alternate reality were formed.

Disclaimer: I do own the characters from Loonatics Unleashed. They rightfully belong to Warner Bros. However, the characters that are not part of the show belong to me.

Summary: The tales of the untold stories of how the new Loonatics were born. Starting from their first adventures, new friends, and a whole new group of villains you always demanded to know about.

Warnings: Angst, blood, cursing, and some Shonen-Ai.

Pairings: Danger x Lexi, possible Stealth x Fiona and Hunter x Caleb

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Episode 1: A Team Reborn

Five years had passed in Acmetropolis and everything was back to the way it was. The big tower that once stood before them had become nothing more than an abandoned building that was never used. After the event of one year ago, Ace Bunny, a hero to millions, sacrificed his life to save Danger's from a deadly assault from their former Loonatic, Tech E. Coyote. Tech gave into the dark side, lusting for more knowledge and power for unknown reasons and hasn't been seen since. It was the darkest moment for the Loonatics, losing two of their best friends. On the day of Ace's funeral, the team disassembled and returned to their normal lives.

At the Acmetropolis Diner, a familiar mallard was working in his notebook and writing down ideas for an essay. The now 23 year old Danger Duck was actually working, formulating a thesis for writing class. If Danger was going to retired as a hero, he might as well go to college and be able to take a major in as a novelist. When people viewed the young foul, he was egocentric and annoying. However, they never knew about Danger's past, making him a very mysterious anthro in life. After the darkest day, Danger's world was turned upside, believing that the hero never dies but in Ace's case, the bunny finally got a taste of death itself, which was Tech. However, Danger did gain something out of this, and that was confessing his feelings to his crush, Lexi Bunny. The two had feelings for each other, ever since the team was first assembled. Now the two were starting to date, but Danger's character had changed to be very dark, serious, and mature adult, but he still captured Ace's humor and warm nature when around Lexi. His appearance had changed to reflect his dark personality. He had a scar in the middle of his left eye, a scarred slash mark on the right side of his beak, his body was well-toned, and stood about 5'8" now. For his attire, he wore a black leather jacket, dark grey shirt with long sleeves with a dark red spider printed on it, baggy black jeans, and black ankle-length boots.

Lexi came over to the table, seeing her boyfriend take down notes in his notebook. She smiled lightly, seeing how serious he was with his studies and working hard toward his goal. She also had a chance in appearance as well. Lexi was still a year older than her boyfriend; her body was more developed and toned, and stood about 5'9". She wore a dark blue bareback tank top, light blue jeans, a silver necklace with a red gemstone that Danger bought for her on her birthday, and tan sandals.

"Hey you," Lexi leaned to kiss Danger's cheek and sat next to him. "Our orders are almost done." She informed.

The aqua blue eyes of Danger glanced up at the blonde bunny, smiling at her. "It's about time, I'm starving." He said, joking lightly.

"Sometimes I forget for someone who's always serious, you have such a way to make me laugh." Lexi giggled a bit.

"Well, I guess being around a bunny's humorous side can rub off of ya." Danger chuckled, but suddenly frowned at the thought of Ace.

Lexi's green eyes noticed that depressed look on the mallard's face. These days the couple read each other like a book, and it was easy for them. They both had a psychic bond that could never be broken. No matter how many times Danger tried to forget the memory of Ace's death, he couldn't run away from that moment. It was like a bad nightmare that he just wanted to wake up from and be normal again.

"Danger… Ace thought he did was best for the team. Besides, Tech was going to kill you, and Ace didn't want any of us to die." Lexi explained, placing a comforting hand on the young mallard's shoulder.

Danger sighed, reluctantly nodding his head. "Your right, Lexi…. I'm sure that's what he would've wanted." He said, hugging Lexi close to him.

Outside the Acmetropolis diner, two other anthro figures were hanging out in the alley. The first anthro was a 13 year old humanoid chameleon, with green scaly skin, with crimson eyes, long tail, and well-toned built body and stood about 5'6". He wore a black t-shirt with the words 'Road Trip' on it, a long white sleeved shirt underneath the t-shirt, baggy dark blue denim cargo jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black ankle length boots.

Next to the chameleon was a 11 year old humanoid phoenix, with bright amber eyes, reddish brown feathers, dark red and bright orange wings, red hair in a ponytail, and stood about 5'3". He wore a brown leather jacket, maroon hooded sweatshirt with a silver phoenix emblem on the chest, black sweatpants, and white Nike sneakers with dark blue trimming.

"So, what are we going to do now boss… I mean, Stealth." The young phoenix said, correcting his sentence.

Stealth chuckled, giving the phoenix one of his trademark grins. "Well, like always Caleb, we have to perform something and we get rewarded for it." Stealth explained.

"Don't you think that's… kind of boring by now?" Caleb asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, so I have… Genius block, so sue me. Every street genius has their moments." Stealth shrugged.

"Hmm, like that one time you suggested walking peoples' dogs, and you got dragged, bitten, shocked, stomped, ran over, flatten, and not to mention you got-" Caleb was cut off when Stealth covered his mouth.

"Don't say it! This is a kid's fic, remember?" Stealth reminded, removing his hand from Caleb's mouth.

"It's not my fault the writer's typing up on what he's making us say… And I'm about to say I'm breaking the forth wall because the writer is typing it right now." Caleb said flatly.

"Oh man, the writer described what you said flatly." Stealth snickered, and then burst out laughing as his friend was picked on as the writer typed it.

"Yup, and it sucks that we can't go back further in time, that way the readers and viewers can see you actually broke the forth wall, literally." Caleb grinned, knowing it was his turn to pick on Stealth.

"Hey, I have a tendency to do such things, which I don't know why the creator of us made me do it." Stealth explained, feeling awkward about this now. He then looks up at the writer and says, "Okay, you can stop right now, because this is suppose to be about the Loonatics being reformed. Thank you." He said, everything going back to normal.

"Now that's settled, where were we? Ah yes, we need a plan to make money." Caleb said, using his brain to come up with a plan.

Seeing how that will take awhile, we'll move onto the next scene. Back at the Acmetropolis bank, it was busted by a new super villain. After the Loonatics disband, a new wave of villains started to rise up and make their presence known. The first one to raise start this off was Cardiac, once known as Carl Davidson, a brilliant engineer with a sharp mind. When the meteor hit Acmetropolis six years ago, he was given the ability to send powerful shockwaves. At the cost, his appearance was altered, making him half-reptile and half-human, and he was forced to suck energy from anyone to keep his heart pumping. Now in his appearance, he was 23 years old, his face was a mixture of a human and reptile, a built body, light blue eyes, sharp teeth, blue skin, and stood about 6'1". He wore a dark blue leather jumpsuit with white lightning streaks, silver steel gauntlets with aqua blue highlights when they glowed, metallic silver boots, and a silver metal belt around his waist with a red gemstone on it.

"Nice hanging with you ladies and gents, but I must be off." Cardiac grinned, waving to half of his 'audience' that were still alive. He picked up his bag of loot, swinging it over his shoulder as he carried it.

He started he hear sirens, the police surrounding the new villain. Cardiac mentally rolled his eyes. Once again, this was going to require his shockwave energy. '_Can't I go with one day not having to use my powers?'_ He wondered in his mind. Still, he grinned at the police as they pointed their guns at him. The human battery placed his bag of money down, aiming his gauntlets together at the police. He released a powerful shockwave as his gauntlets glow an aqua blue color. The shockwaves send the police cars off flying, and the police off their feet. He got on one knee, clutching his heart.

"Damn those fools, always getting in my way." Cardiac cursed under his breathe, slowing getting up and picked up his bag again.

"Freeze right there" One police said weakly, pointing his energized gun at the dark blue clad villain.

Cardiac gazed at the officer, walking up to him as he looked down and grinned. "You think you can stop me?" He challenged, aiming his gauntlet at the fallen policeman.

"You… You can't keep this up. The Loonatics will stop you." The officer said, not fearing anything.

"The Loonatics aren't here. After what happened, I doubt they'll reform." Cardiac assured as he sent one last shockwave as he sent the police officer flying.

The hybrid villain walked weakly to a functioning vehicle, placing his hand on the siren and absorbed its energy. Starting to refill his energy, his body started to flow with energy as he sighed with pleasure. At the Acmetropolis Middle School, a 14 year old wolf anthro was in the library studying. He had platinum gray fur, white hair, blue eyes, a very muscular body, and stood about 5'11". He wore a blue and silver jacket, black muscle shirt, gray sweatpants, and black and red Air Jordan sneakers. This was Hunter Wolf, an 8th grade genius who was captain of the basketball team and the smartest student in school. He was inspired by his father, who found a balance back in his days for school and a star athlete. His dreams motivated him to practice hard on basketball, and he was going to do that when he finished college.

"That should do." Hunter smiled proudly, closing his chemistry book and placing it back in his backpack.

Once he left the library, he stopped by one of the televisions in the school cafeteria, watching the news of a robbery. Hunter frowned, knowing he was living in a dangerous society these days. It was tragic that the Loonatics disbanded for no apparent reason. As much as he hated to admit it, he secretly wished he was a Loonatic. However, that was child's play and Hunter knew he needed to focus on his life. During cheerleading practice, a 14 year old female cat practiced with the cheerleaders. She had long red hair, teal eyes, a very voluptuous body, tan fur, and stood about 5'7". She wore a dark red and gold cheerleading uniform with no sleeves. After doing her practice and cheering, she allowed the others to take a break.

"Okay girls, take five." The female cat called to her human friends.

This was Fiona Cat, also an 8th grader in middle school. Her dream is to be a professional gymnastics athlete and go for the gold. She also did well in school, getting A's like Hunter does. Even though the two tried out for sports, they barely knew each other. Sure, Hunter and Fiona knew each other's names and seen one another. However, they never spoke because both were driven by their goals. Soon school was over, with both Hunter and Fiona getting out early. Fiona was out of her cheerleading outfit. She now wore a lavender blouse that showed her cleavage, tan khaki pants, and black sandals. Both of them glanced at each other, smiling weakly at first because both were going to say something at the same time.

"So, this is my first time speaking to you." Fiona said nervously, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hunter chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I suppose you don't need an introduction." Fiona said, walking along side Hunter.

"Well, I know your Fiona Cat, captain of the cheerleading squad." Hunter explained.

"Hunter Wolf, basketball prodigy and captain of the basketball team." Fiona smiled.

After awhile, the two got to know each other well. Seeing how Hunter liked to be a basketball player someday, Fiona understood his dreams to be part of a sport. They didn't want to show off their abilities, but show how much they enjoyed the sport. Plus, Fiona was amazed how the basketball player was able to keep a balance in his life. She admired him for that, having to find a balance. The red haired cat didn't have a lot of friends, because they only hung out with her out of her popularity. Still, she wanted real friends and saw Hunter as one of them. The two continued talking for hours, about their favorite hobbies and other stuff.

Mean while with Lexi and Danger, the two held hands as they walked down the street. Danger noticed a nearby fan run up to them, asking for their autograph. The couple smiled, signing their signatures for the little boy as they watched him leave with joy.

"That was really nice, what you did to make that kid's day." Lexi's green eyes glanced at Danger with a smile.

"Gee, Lexi. I was just making sure a fan was happy" Danger said modestly, but smiled nonetheless.

"Still, you only thought about making the person happy. That's what counts." Lexi kissed Danger's cheek.

Danger blushed, glancing at the big screen up on the tower and broadcasted another report.

"Citizens of Acmetropolis, this is not a warning. For the first time in five years, a new super villain has appeared in Acmetropolis, robbing banks endlessly." Silvia Banks, the female reporter explained.

Danger's eyes widened, taking Lexi's hand and taking her to hear more about the crime. The reporter continued to explain the details, even showing a picture of Cardiac himself. Lexi's expression turned to shock, watching clips of the hybrid robbing banks.

"This criminal is called Cardiac, once known as Carl Davidson before he was affected by the meteor that hit Acmetropolis many years ago." Silvia informed. "As much as I want to say this, but we need the Loonatics more than ever." She finished.

"Oh my God, this is terrible. We have to do something" Lexi said, taking Danger's arm.

Danger placed his hand of Lexi's, getting her attention. "Lexi, we've been out of the game for too long. Cardiac's dangerous than most of the criminals we've fought." He explained.

"The police tried stopping him, and look what happened!" The blonde bunny exclaimed.

Danger looked down quickly, doing some soul searching within him. If they were to come to face Cardiac, they'd totally be annihilated. Still, the mallard couldn't stand and watch innocents be hurt. When he remembered Ace's words and leadership back then, it inspired the 23 year old fowl to have a reason to fight back. When he glanced back up at Lexi, he had a serious and determined expression on his face.

"Let's go find that human battery and take him down." Danger said, being dead serious. He ran past Lexi, wanting to find that maniac.

Lexi grinned to herself, running up next to her boyfriend. _'Oh yeah, that's the Danger I know and dated!'_ He mentally said in excitement. In further downtown of Acmetropolis, Caleb and Stealth were near the bank, putting on a show for the people. The easy-going chameleon did some Ninjitsu tricks he learned from a book he 'borrowed' from the library. He had a knack for watching ninja based movies, and Stealth loved to watch them fight. People placed their money in a jar that Caleb held in his hands. Just when the act was getting good, it was interrupted by a powerful shockwave. The chameleon was through off balance, landing on his butt. Caleb ran after the jar, only for it to be stopped by a metal boot.

"I didn't know this money was for me." Cardiac grinned, picking up the jar and studied the amount of money. "My, my… I see you've made a lot. I'll take it from here." He laughed evilly.

Caleb looked up, seeing who he was dealing with. "Hey, give that back you jerk!" He ordered, his eyes glowing a reddish-gold color as his feet sent heat energy to the ground.

Cardiac smelt the heat, yelping in surprise as he grabbed right foot. He jumped around, wailing as he blew off the steam off his boot. Caleb grabbed the jar of money, getting by Stealth's side.

"Wow, Caleb. Way to go." Stealth grinned, giving the young phoenix a high five.

Cardiac glanced at the two, having a curious expression on his face. '_Is it possible that there are more people affected by the meteor two years ago?'_ He wondered. Stealth's eyes glowed silver, black energy flowing within him as he started to create shadowed versions of himself. Cardiac growled lowly, as he wouldn't allow himself to waste any energy on these clones. He went to a fighting stance, quickly getting rid of the clones with his street fighting. Fiona and Hunter arrived at the scene, watching the civilians leave to get away from the fight.

"We should help them." Fiona said to Hunter, who looked apprehensive.

"I don't know… It's too dangerous." Hunter shook his head.

"You told me on the way you wanted to stop crime. Now is a chance to show what you can believe in." Fiona said seriously.

Hunter sighed, nodding his head quickly. Deciding to join in the fight, Hunter quickly dashed towards Cardiac, sweeping kicking the human battery off his feed. Also, his eyes glowed white, using his psychic powers to stop Cardiac in mid-air. Fiona's eyes glowed lavender, her feet forming lavender energy around them and spun around twice, sending two V-shaped energy blasts at Cardiac. Cardiac was sent flying to the wall, smacking against it rather hard and slowly peeled off as he landed with a thud.

Stealth and Caleb glanced at the older anthros, both smiling slightly.

"Those were some sweet moves back there." Stealth complimented.

"Well, my psychic powers aren't that special." Hunter chuckled.

Stealth smacked his own forehead, shaking his head. "Not you, her!" He pointed to Fiona.

"Um… Thanks I guess." She said, smiling slightly at the young chameleon.

Cardiac slowly recovered, taking this advantage to sending a shockwave. However, he was interrupted when a familiar female rabbit's foot hit him in the face. A familiar fire egg was thrown behind Cardiac's back, knocking him to the ground.

"You know you should pick on people your own size and age Cardiac." Danger said, in his old black and orange jumpsuit crossing his arms.

Lexi back flipped and landed gracefully beside Danger, also in her black and pink jumpsuit. "Yeah, attacking kids is pretty low for you." She grinned.

Cardiac slowly got up, seeing who it was and chuckled. "Where are your other friends? Couldn't they make it?" He asked mockingly.

This was a low blow for both of them, and it threw them off guard. Cardiac sent a shockwave towards them, knocking them off their feet. He charged at Danger, grabbing his arm and smashing him against the wall. Lexi went to aid Danger, but was knocked out by Cardiac's quick punch. Stealth glanced at Caleb and the other two sophomores.

"We have to help them." Stealth said.

"What if they don't need our help?" Hunter questioned.

"I'd rather see this guy incarcerated than cause havoc." Caleb answered Hunter, his eyes glowing again and charged into the battle.

Hunter smiled slightly, admiring the phoenix's courage.

"Ha! Soon you two will be crushed!" Cardiac grinned, holding both Lexi and Danger by their necks.

"Danger… I'm sorry I let you down." Lexi said weakly.

"It's ok. At least we went down fighting." Danger smiled weakly.

"Let's just get this over wi -ARHH!!" Cardiac was interrupted, being hit in the back by a flame attack.

Caleb's wings were engulfed in flames, sending more flame darts at Cardiac. Cardiac dodged dart after dart, and felt he couldn't move. Stealth grinned, having the ability to control the villain's shadow. Hunter stood in front of Cardiac, his eyes glowing and sent psychic blasts that hit Cardiac and sent the hybrid villain wall through wall. Fiona joined in, sending V-shaped blasts at Cardiac. The human battery charged up, yelling as he sent up a powerful energy barrier, huge enough to defend himself. Soon that barrier faded, with him getting on his knees to recover.

This gave Danger and Lexi time to recover as well.

Danger glanced at the four teenagers. "All of you should get going." He said, not joking around.

"No way, you need our help as much as we need yours." Stealth said with determination.

"Are you dense?! We have to listen to him." Hunter grabbed Stealth's arm.

Stealth brushed off Hunter's grasp, glaring at him slightly. "I won't allow any innocent civilians to be harmed." He said stubbornly.

Lexi turned to face Danger. "Danger, we need all the help we can get." She said.

Danger nodded, understanding the situation. "Okay, we attack him with everything we got, and don't allow him to touch anything electrical." The mallard instructed.

Cardiac slowly stood up, seeing Hunter and Stealth charge towards him. Raising his fists, he sent a shockwave at the two. Both anthros split up, Hunter using his quick reflexes like he practiced in basketball, elbowing Cardiac. Stealth leaped over Hunter, doing a series of punches and kick combos. Caleb charged up his flaming energy around him, sending a phoenix-shaped creature to send Cardiac flying. Lexi and Fiona grinned, seeing Cardiac come their way.

"You ready girlfriend?" Lexi asked.

"I was born ready." Fiona assured.

Cardiac screamed, being sent flying towards the two girls. Both of them used their acrobatic skills as they kicked Cardiac up in the air. Once they had enough energy, they hit Cardiac with their energy attacks. The hybrid villain was sent flying upwards into the sky. Danger's eyes glowed, quacking in the sky and pulled out a familiar sword.

"This is for you Ace!" Danger exclaimed, the blade of the Guardian Strike Sword forming.

Cardiac stopped in mid-air, seeing Danger reappear in front of him.

"Say goodnight, Cardiac." Danger smiled.

"Why's that?" Cardiac asked weakly.

"It's time to put the lights out!" Danger answered, slashing at Cardiac.

He continued to quack in all directions, delivering powerful sword slashes to drain the villain's energy. Reappearing above Cardiac, the Guardian Strike Sword charged with electricity and Danger's powers as his eyes glowed.

"Quantum Strike Beam!" Danger called out, aiming the sword in Cardiac's direction as a surge of blue electricity and orange energy mixed together to form a powerful beam.

Cardiac was hit dead on by the attack, lying on the ground unconscious. Once the battle was over, the police arrived to arrest Cardiac. A special nullifier collar was placed on Cardiac from preventing him to use his powers. The crowd that hid in the allies cheered the two Loonatics and the four anthros that saved the day.

"Man, we so rule." Caleb grinned at Stealth.

Stealth chuckled, ruffling the young phoenix's hair. "You bet little buddy." He grinned.

"That was an awesome job." Fiona smiled at Stealth.

"Well, I'm just doing what I do best." Stealth said modestly.

"You deserve a special something." Fiona leaned to kiss Stealth's cheek.

Stealth touched his cheek, sighing dreamily. "I'll never wash this cheek again." He said, rubbing it.

"So, I guess your friend has a thing for girls?" Hunter asked Caleb.

"Yeah, he's always chasing them." Caleb rolled his eyes, glancing up at Hunter and blushed slightly.

"Now that's over, we can hang up these suits for…" Danger's voice trailed off, glancing at the handle of the Guardian Strike Sword.

Lexi was curious as to what her boyfriend was thinking. Noticing the sword's handle that once belonged to Ace, she had a feeling what Danger was thinking. Thinking about the Loonatics made him realize that the city still needs them. Danger put the handle back into his back, glancing at the citizens of Acmetropolis. Soon every TV and camera was focused on the six heroes, broadcasting on live television. Soon Silvia and her camera crew came by to interview the gang.

"People of Acmetropolis, what you've witnessed the most astonishing battle with two former Loonatics, Lexi Bunny and Danger Duck, along with these four strangers, defeated the energy absorbing villain known as Cardiac. Danger, any comments you'd like to give to our viewers?" Silvia asked.

Danger glanced at the camera. This was it, a moment of fame and glory. When he was still young, he always wanted the spotlight. Now was his chance to show off for the people. Shaking his head, he became serious and was about to speak.

"Yes I have Silvia. This battle has inspired me from my previous battles when fighting crime with my other comrades. However, those days are in the past now." Danger answered.

"I see. What makes you say that?" Silvia asked out of curiosity.

"I'm saying this because now is a time for a new chapter to begin. Since these four young warriors fought bravely, I will start a new team of Loonatics." Danger explained.

"Are you serious?" Lexi's green eyes widened, excitement jumping around in her mind.

"Yes, and I want you to be by my side." Danger smiled, hugging Lexi close to him.

"There you have it folks. The beginning of a new age as Acmetropolis meets a new group of Loonatics to fill in the void." Silvia finished up.

At the Loonatics' old headquarters, the building was back online. The new members introduced themselves to Danger and Lexi. They got their new black jumpsuits, representing their colors. Stealth's was silver, Fiona's was lavender, Hunter's was chalk white, and Caleb's was a reddish-gold.

"These uniforms are awesome!" Stealth grinned, checking himself out in a mirror.

"Yeah, and I like my color." Fiona commented.

Caleb and Hunter checked each other out, blushing slightly at one another. Just then, a familiar hologram of an alien woman appeared before them.

"I've heard of the announcement that the Loonatics were back together." Zodavia said.

"Yeah, these four teenagers helped us battle a new villain named Cardiac." Danger explained.

"I see. It's an honor to meet all of you." Zodavia smiled.

"Who is she?" Fiona asked.

"This is Zodavia; she was the one who formed the original group of Loonatics." Lexi explained to the red haired feline.

"Wow, she's hot." Stealth said, drooling slightly.

"Yes, she is. Anyway, these are the four Loonatics in training. Stealth Chameleon, Hunter Wolf, Fiona Cat, and Caleb Phoenix." Danger introduced the four new members to Zodavia.

"My, you all remind me of the first Loonatics, with the determination and eagerness to defend the city." Zodavia chuckled.

"It's our duty to serve and protect Acmetropolis." Hunter assured.

"And we are here to give evil a good butt whooping." Stealth added with a grin.

Hunter turned sharply at Stealth. "Can it lizard boy!" The psychic wolf snapped.

"First of all, I'm a chameleon dog breathe!" Stealth butted heads with the older member.

Caleb sighed, pushing the two away from each other. Zodavia couldn't help but laugh, finding it amusing to see them bicker.

"I guess that's what you call entertainment." Danger joked lightly.

Lexi laughed at Danger's joke. "I guess Ace really did rub off of you." She kissed the mallard's cheek.

Danger smiled, glad he made someone laugh. Plus, he was glad that a part of Ace was still inside him. Zodavia faded away from the screen, saying she would talk to them when she had the chance. Danger turned to look at his fellow teammates. He was glad that he assembled the team, a stronger version that would fight for the dream, for the memory of Ace Bunny.

"Well, you four better get some rest because tomorrow we start training." Danger announced.

"Oh yeah, you guys better be ready at seven in the morning." Lexi grinned.

"Seven? I practically wake up at five." Hunter chuckled.

"Wow, you must be a light sleeper." Fiona teased playfully with the psychic wolf.

"Hope it's nothing too easy." Caleb said aloud.

"Don't worry; we'll get a real workout." Stealth assured the phoenix with a wink.

When all six Loonatics were gathered up in a row, Danger and Lexi stood in the center. Stealth stood next to Danger on the left, Caleb next to Lexi's right side, Hunter on Stealth's side, and Fiona on Caleb's side. Together, the two veterans and four new warriors make up… A new generation of Loonatics!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I decided to revise the alternate universe a bit. Hope any of you readers out there don't mind at all. Anyway, I am adding stuff to Marih Dimitri's second chapter, which I'm almost done with. So I can ask the readers to be patience, because I promise to post up this second chapter as quickly as I can. Also, I'm also going to revise the Signs of Doomsday a bit next year, just to make it fresh. Anyway, I hope any of you enjoyed this revised chapter, again. Please read and review whenever you get the chance.


End file.
